


Final Moments

by gravityfell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BASICALLY this will show u a zombie, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OH and warning i swear a lot, Overwatch - Freeform, and then end with the zombie being killed, and use the c word freely bc im australian, anyway uh enjoy, but i have ig i have to write for it, could all be happening at once tbh, doesnt really follow a time?, flash back to their previous life and show you how they died, full disclosure im not killing jamison because i love him too dearly, im not sure how ill write mchanzo bc im a lesbian and i feel writing too much mlm is overstepping, im so sorry about this, it was a show idea i had, its just seperated stories, lots of wlw tho because im desperate for tha, not ALL the gays will die im not THAT mean, thats the only assurance im giving, uhh warning lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityfell/pseuds/gravityfell
Summary: 6 Zombies6 previous lives6 lossesJamison stares at the mangled corpse below him, face distorted from the decay and the blunt force trauma."How do you think this one died, mate."Mako shrugs"Don't know, don't fucking care"(aka, showing you how the zombie lived, and why they were turned)





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I had this story idea a while ago, and as much as writing character death pains me (I made myself cry), I really needed to write this. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!!

Jamison wakes up with a start to the sound of groaning piercing through the otherwise silent night.  
“Roadie get the fuck up!”  
He whispers, voice low. Mako murmurs something unintelligible before rolling away from Jamie.  
“There’s a fucking hoard outside, cunt.”  
Mako’s eyes shoot open, sitting up quickly as he grabs his bat. They both sit in silence for a moment, trying their best to locate where the sound is coming from.  
“They’re around back, I think.”  
Mako says, voice hoarse from sleep. Jamie nods, getting up slowly, grabbing his axe as he makes his way to the backdoor. He peers through a crack in the door, the backyard illuminated by only a single, dim lamp. A lone zombie stumbles aimlessly around, and a human sized hole is now found in their fence. Sighing, Jamie makes his way back to Mako.  
“It’s only one of the fuckers, broke our fence.”  
Mako chuckles, swinging the bat over his shoulder.  
“All that fuss over one dead cunt, rat?”  
Jamison shrugs,  
“Can never be too safe.”  
They both make their way to the back, being significantly louder. They’ve taken out hundreds of zombies, faced dozens at a time, one puny zombie is nothing to them. Mako swings the back door open wide, and the zombies head snaps towards them. Their hair is a long, tangled mess, with a single plat framing the face. Jamie thinks he can make out a tattoo under their eye, but with all the rotten flesh, he honestly can’t really tell. Mako waves to the zombie.  
“Private property, trespassing is illegal.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fareeha’s lungs start to burn, the solid 5-minute sprint starting to catch up with her.  
“I think we’ve almost lost them, babe.”  
Angela says, breathing hard. This should have never happened in the first place, they got too comfortable, and now they’re paying the price. Over 2 months ago, Fareeha and Angela stumbled across an abandoned private school, completely empty of both zombies and humans, and surrounded by a massive steel fence. Theoretically, if they kept the place dark, and remained quiet, they would never attract the attention of zombies nor malicious people. However, the more the place began to feel like home, the more they let their guard down. All it took was keeping a single light on for one night, for a greedy group of scavengers to find them. Long story short, they scavengers decided that if they couldn’t have the school, no one could, so they drove through the front gate with a truck, placed a rock on the horn, and made a run for it. So now Angela and Fareeha are sprinting for their lives in the middle of the night, away from hundreds of zombies. She takes a look back, and confirms her worst fear, they are very much not losing them, in fact the zombies are gaining on them, fast.  
“I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

 

They reach the city, diving into an alley, hoping to lose the hoard. Angela looks back to see the number of zombies halved, but they are still seriously outnumbered. A fire escape ladder dangles precariously from a dilapidated building, windows shattered and brickwork falling apart. The girls look at each other, it’s this or nothing. There is only so far they can run. Angela jumps first, Fareeha close behind her. The ladder groans under their combined weight, and Angela picks up her pace, if this ladder is going to fall, she's determined to make sure neither of them are on it. She reaches the window, and one of the bolts rips from the ladder, shaking Fareeha violently as she scrambles to the top.  
“Hurry honey, it’s going to give!”  
Angela says, the panic in her voice evident.   
Fareeha reaches the top rung, and the second bolt snaps, sending the ladder plummeting to the ground, and Fareeha grasping at the window frame. The bricks are damp from the evening rain, moss making a solid grip practically impossible. Angela steadies herself, grabbing onto Fareeha’s hands for dear life, and pulls, determined to save her girlfriend. Fareeha tries to help, using her upper body strength to pull herself upwards, desperate to not fall into the crowd of zombies below them. 

Finally, Fareeha is pulled through the window, both girls tumbling onto the floor. They look at each other, dissolving into a fit of giggles. The groan of the zombies below them dissipates, and they’re met only with the silence of the night. Angela looks over to her girlfriend, admiring the softness of her skin, the light flush of her cheeks illuminating her features, and she smiles, because the world has gone to shit but here she is, in the corpse of a building, surrounded by death and decay, and yet she’s with her one true love.   
“Whatcha thinking about, Ange?”  
Fareeha interlock their hands.  
“Nothing, my love.”  
They lie silently together, stars peering through the cracks in the walls, muffled footsteps shuffling below them.  
“I love you.”  
Fareeha says, almost a whisper. Angela draws her closer, resting her head on Fareeha’s chest.  
“I love you too, dear.”  
They fall asleep like this. 

 

It’s her own snoring that wakes Fareeha. With a gasp she wakes, a giggling Angela admiring her from the corner. Her cheeks turn a crimson red.   
“Shut up.”  
She mumbles. Angela just shakes her head, still smiling.   
“We need to start looking for another home. I don’t think up here will be safe in the long run.”  
Angela says, pointing to the crumbling walls of their building. Fareeha stands up, peering over the windowsill to the street below them. Empty. The window is their only option out, the door adjacent is open, but the halls beyond blocked with piles of rubble.   
“How are we getting out of here?We’re two stories up and don’t have a ladder.”  
Angela sighs, running a hand through her long, golden locks.   
“I was gonna walk out onto the window sill and traverse the building, see if I can find a fire exit or something.”  
Fareeha scoffs.   
“Absolutely not Angie.”  
She’s met with a blank stare.  
“Too dangerous.”  
Angela makes a clicking noise with her tongue.   
“Have any better ideas?”  
Fareeha nods.   
“Yeah, I’ll scale the building.”

 

The sweat of her palms and the beating of her heart makes maneuvering across the building even harder, but Fareeha somehow managed to convince Angie she was a rock wall climber before they met. A complete lie, but there was no way she was going to let Angela scale the wall if there was no exit on the other end. Fareeha can feel the aged brick work strain under her weight, which, at just over 6 foot, was a lot.   
“Shouldn’t have had that ice cream.”  
She mutters half-heartedly to herself.   
Keeping her body parallel to the building, Fareeha shuffles along sideways, moving at a snail's pace. It takes a full 10 minutes to reach the corner of the building, and she can sense Angela getting antsy, but neither call out, desperate to keep their vicinity zombie free. Peering around the corner, Fareeha is met with a godsend, a fully functioning fire exit. Only problem is that not only does Fareeha have to go all the way back to report this to Angela, but then the both of them have to travel across the crumbling brickwork to get to it. She just hopes if one of them falls, it’s not Angela. 

 

“Babe, trust me I did wall climb. The brick work is just dodgy.”  
Angela sends her an unconvinced glare.   
“But you did find an exit?”  
Fareeha nods.  
“You go first babe, the building can barely hold me.”  
Angela winks, then laughs at the way Fareeha’s face darkens with a blush.   
“Must be all that muscle.” 

 

The manage to scale the wall, mostly unhitched. The bricks around the corner struggle to support their combined weight, but, after a panicked scurry to the fire exit, both girls make it safely to the ground, Fareeha letting out an audible “phew” as her feet touch the asphalt.   
“Lets go west, take the forest route out of the city, it’ll be less crowded.”  
Angela nods, stretching out her back.   
“You lead the way, honey.”

 

They walk silently, on high alert, painfully aware of how unarmed they are. The only weapon Fareeha managed to grab before they left the school was a pocket knife. Avoiding, rather than fighting, zombies was more crucial than ever. As they reach the forest, they allow their guard down a little more. Forests and countrysides tended to be the least populated with zombies, and most of the zombies in the city adjacent stayed in the city. Sun shines through the trees, illuminating the girls. Angela smiles, looking over at Fareeha, once again taken aback by her beauty. An Eye of Horus tattoo sits under one of her deep chocolate eyes, her long, black hair still silky, despite the lack of luxury products an apocalypse leaves you with. The way the light is amplifying the golden tone of her skin is making Angela blush, and don’t even get her started on her height. Fareeha’s looks would be last on the list of why Angela loves her, and even still, Fareeha’s looks are perfect to her. Fareeha stops suddenly, pulling Angela out of her thoughts. Turning to ask her what’s wrong, she’s met with the sight of her nightmares. Fareeha, a fire axe through the middle of her skull, vacant gaze as she falls to the ground. One of the men who found them at the school smiles as Angela screams, her world collapse around her.  
“Run baby, please.”  
Fareeha croaks, almost as a final wish, and so she does, tears blinding her as she runs aimlessly through the forest, the world suddenly feeling darker, less worthy. It takes Angela less than a minute to cave, collapsing to her knees, wailing sobs echoing through the forest. Something will hear her, she doesn’t care. Her love is gone. The world doesn’t matter anymore.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whack! Mako smashes the head of the zombie with his bat, bone and rotten flesh spraying everywhere. Jamison gives the dead creature a disgusted look, any resemblance is had to a human now completely gone. He feels a distant sense of remorse for the zombie, somebody had probably loved it when it was alive, somebody had probably lost. Oh well, no used getting verklempt over a fucking brain eater. They make their way back inside, shoving the dresser in front of the backdoor, just in case.


End file.
